Mitzy Stillman
Mitzy Stillman is the Love Interest of her younger sister Margo Stillman and is one of the main antagonists if the Charmed episode The Power of Three Blondes. She was played by Jenny McCarthy. Origins Margo, Mitzy's younger sister, had fancied Mitzy for years and had an incestuous relationship with her older sister ever since they graduated. They used dark magic for crimes and to protect themselves and were wanted in eight states besides California. Their elder sister Mable led the team. Biography In the episode, they decide to steal the Charmed Ones' identities for themselves and become the "untouchable sisters." Mitzy realizes this with a smirk and Margo cowers up to her for protection and smirks. Then they hear Phoebe Halliwell coming to check on the Book of Shadows so they teleport out of the house. Later, the Stillmans kill a family across the street so they can use their house for sex and to spy on the Halliwells. When in a talk about the powers they'll get, Mitzy is disappointed that she wanted to orb, and Margo smirked she'd "send back postcards" angering Mitzy. When an obnoxious salesman came in, Mable hurridely killed him to shut him up and Mitzy and Margo got sexually aroused by this, and this resulted in Margo clutching Mitzy's half naked body by the naked shoulders and kissing her. She said she'd orb her anywhere she wanted to go. The greedy Stillmans ambushed the Halliwells as they recited the charm to make the world see themselves as the Charmed Ones. This worked, and the Stillmans got the Halliwells' identities, along with their fame, jobs and respectability. The real Halliwells were kicked out of their jobs and thought they were going mad. Mitzy took over Phoebe's job and her lustful sister Margo orchestrated a rebellion for pay rise. Then the three Stillmans decided to manipulate Chris, the Whitelighter, and Mitzy took a liking to him. Mitzy got jealous when Margo flirted with him and a fight broke out between them. Mable longed for the Sisters to have an entry in the Book of Shadows but were insulted by the small entry and even more insulted when the Book recommended using spells to disarm them rather than kill them. Margo wanted protection but they all broke into the Halliwells' house and got in a fight with them. It ended up as a truce when both teams were easily matched. In the final showdown, Chris got the Halliwells to get Mitzy and Margo in a fight because they were torn between being with each other sexually or being with Chris and then as they fought the Halliwells knocked them out, starting with Margo who watched in fear, then working up to Mitzy. Mable was last to be knocked out, then the Halliwells got back their power and handed the Stillmans over to police for serial killings. Category:Villain's Sibling Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Driving Force Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:Opposing Faction Category:Evil Love Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest